The Day I Met Pit
by Poke Girl301
Summary: Join our heroine, Hannah try to save her sister Zelda while having a crush on her new friend Pit.
1. Prologue

The Day I Met Pit

By: Poke Girl301

Prologue

My name is Hannah of Hyrule. You can tell that I am related to Princess Zelda. She is my older sister. I live in Castle Town, with my sister, and my father. Now in my family`s blood we are all born with special powers. For example Zelda has teleportation. But for me I am attracted to light. Now I can go outside at day and night, but I am attracted to fire and manmade light sources. Now enough about me, let`s talk about how I met Link.

It all started when Zelda and I were in Castle Town`s market when we were captured! We both blacked out. When I woke up Zelda was already awake, and we were both in a dark tower. She was chained to a wall but I was free. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

Hours later I looked out a window and saw a strange little girl riding on a wolf, she looked straight at me! An hour later they both came up. The little girl`s name was Midna. She was badly wounded and she was begging to break a spell on the wolf. Zelda talked to her for a bit, then she made a sacrifice! She not only gave up her life to break the spell but to also heal Midna. I was tearing up at that point, her last words were "Take care of my sister." Then the wolf turned into a boy named Link.

When we were out I got my white pony Starla. The town then became protected in crystals, that if you touch them you would be electrocuted. All we did that day was run. After a while I figured out Zelda was still alive! During that time I was forced into marriage, but that is another story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was like any other day, the market was full, and people who were new in town wanted to meet The Royal Family. As you can see it was boring for me. When my father saw my bored face he said "How about you visit Agatha?" "Agatha?!" I said. "I mean I like talking to her but she is having a bug ball today, and I do NOT want to be the guest of honor and dance with a grasshopper!" My father sighed and said "Then you can go see the kids in Ordon Village." This news made my face light up with glee. "Ok, thanks father bye." After I said bye I went to my room, changed out of my sky blue gown, changed into a simple dress (that I could move in.) that was baby blue and white with a light blue sparkly cape, and emerald green earrings that went perfect with my red hair. And lastly I grabbed my bow and arrows.

An hour later I was beginning to go into the woods. But when I was about 30 feet into the woods I realized I didn`t pack food and water! I said "Oh no!" So I decided to look for berries and water, not long after that I found a lot of berries, mushrooms, and even fish! Later I found a pond with clean water.

I was starting to get hungry an hour later so I decided to eat some of my food. But while I was camping I saw a light, I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up I was laying down on a rock, in the sky! And I saw a boy that looked like my age with brown hair and wings. He helped me up, and asked me "Are you ok?" "Yes." "Well when I saw you, your eyes were red but now they are blue." I gasped, "That means I have been hypnotized to follow light!" "What!?" "Oh, I`m sorry my name is Hannah of Hyrule, and I follow manmade light sources." "So that explains why you were walking off a ship." "WHAT? You never told me I fell of a ship!" "Well you didn`t exactly, I caught you. " "What?" "I saved you." "Oh, I never knew that, I`m sorry." "It`s alright, by the way my name`s Pit." Well-, at that point I was interrupted by a lot of robots coming right at us as soon as he saw them he took apart his bow and it turned into double swords! I grabbed my cape and flicked it.

After the long battle Pit saw something. He grabbed my hand and flew to the cloud, it was Mario`s statue! We immediately freed him, he told us that a cannonball came crashing towards him after a friendly brawl between him and Kirby at the Stadium. When I heard that word I remembered Zelda had said she needed to attend the brawl with Princess Peach! I then thought Zelda is in trouble!

Mario then said "Will you help me save Nintendo Land?" Pit agreed, and I almost did but I thought Link must be looking for Zelda and me! So without thinking I jumped off the cloud! Pit almost flew down to catch me, but I winked at him so he knows I would be ok.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was falling for a while but when I was about 5 meters above ground I floated down safely. I was somehow in the middle of Ordon Village. I then saw Malo, Talo, Beth, and Colin. Beth said "Why did you fall from the sky?" "It`s a long story, but is Link here?" "He was here but about 15 minutes before you fell, he left." said Malo. "Yay" I said sarcastically. "So I guess I better head out." Can we come?!" asked Talo. I said "No." "Why not?" "It will be too dangerous." "Fine" He was sulking. "But when I come back I will play with all of you!" They all smiled and ran off. Even Malo smiled.

After I spent 10 minutes in the village gathering supplies, I finally head out. When I was half way in the woods I heard some rustling in a nearby bush. I pulled out my bow and arrows and aimed to the bush and Link jumped out! When he realized it was me he shouted "Where were you?!" "I was in the sky!" "Why?" "I was in the woods trying to walk to Ordon Village but I blacked out, and I met a kid named Pit." You should have seen Link`s face after I told him everything that happened. He then pulled my arm to The Master Sword.

While he was pulling it out I was thinking what happened to Zelda and Princes Peach. After he pulled it out we continued down the wood`s path, but I saw a small green dinosaur named Yoshi. I decided to walk up to it to try and pet it while he was asleep. Link did not pay attention to me but he was moving slow so I would not be left behind. But while he was walking the sun was blocked out by a huge ship. Then some purple dust fell from it and there were the robots I saw with Pit, Yoshi then woke up and fought with us.

After we defeated the robots Link decided to chase after the ship but it was far away from us so Link found another path.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We found a tunnel and went through it, to find two paths. One that leads up, and one that leads down, we all took the one that leads up. When we were out I saw Pit and Mario running. But Link saw Princess Peach holding a weapon that he was familiar with, it would turn someone into a trophy in an instant! Link, Yoshi, and I were furious. So before the weapon would hit Pit and Mario, Link slashed the weapon with just his sword! After that happened the possessed Peach was mad so she wanted to battle.

After we defeated her she turned into purple dust, and vanished. But Link felt he was being watched, so he turned around and there Mario was giving him a death stare. Mario was so mad he ran up the hill and almost punched me and Link, but when he went up into the air Link quickly grabbed my hand and we moved out of the way. But when I saw Pit everything became clear to me. I was having a vision where Ganondorf was the one who made me black out, put me on ship and controlled me to walk off it, but when Pit caught me he gave up and released me from his power. I then shouted "I will not fight who saved me!" Link, Mario, and Yoshi looked confused, but Pit knew what I meant. I ran off to hide.

After the brawl Link and Yoshi won, so I decided to come out. It looked like Link would give me a lecture but before he could say anything a bird thing was riding in a vehicle with Luigi, a young boy, and Zelda! But before I could run the bird captured Mario and Pit when they were trophies! "NO!" I screamed. I tried to run after it but Link held me back, but Kirby freed Pit and Mario, and the bird (King dedede) turned the vehicle around to try and catch them but Pit got his bow and arrow and he made a perfect shot on it! I wanted to join him but something stopped me. Even though he shot the vehicle perfectly it was still working so King dedede ran off. We decided to go together to try and catch him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After we followed King dedede, we came across a dark tunnel. I was really scared, so scared I held on to Link`s hand while we were walking through it. They also decided not to make a torch because I could accidently walk into it. I almost held on to Pit`s hand. But I could see on Link`s face that it was saying "You are too young for boys." So I listened to it.

When we were out of it we came across a castle. "It`s King dedede`s castle!" said Kirby. So when we were in, the roof was missing, it was on the ground, and there was a big hole leading somewhere, probably outside. I could see the statues of Luigi and the young boy, Ness. At the time I did not tell Link because I did not know if I was going crazy. But we decided that we would go through it, yet again not making a torch.

When we were outside we all saw Bowser walking very fast without him seeing us. But when I accidently stepped on a stick it cracked so loud that everyone back in castle town could hear it. Bowser looked at me like if he was going to kill me. He was then charging after me but when he saw Pit and Mario, he turned around and started running. Mario tried to punch Bowser, but when he showed Zelda Mario stopped! Pit`s bow was loaded with a blue arrow, he aimed it at Bowser but he jumped out of the way. He fell off the edge but he landed in his helicopter thing, he laughed at us while he was going to the ship. When I knew I could not do anything I kneeled to the ground and cried silently. When Pit saw me crying he came to me and helped me up and he said "It`s going to be all right." I believed him and stopped crying. When Link came out I stopped holding onto Pit`s hand. Kirby saw something shiny, It was a gold pin.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Kirby found the pin I could hear something being put off, I found out later it was a bomb. And told everyone what I heard and they believed me, we left. After we were away from the castle we saw the explosion. We then continued on, we were in a desert.

We saw a figure in a green shawl. he was looking at an explosion the we figured he set off. Pit reluctantly shot a blue arrow but he missed. Link, Yoshi, and Mario went to charge at him. I was following them but did not attack. He was charging lasers at us but we dodged all of them. Mario and Link were in front of Yoshi, Pit, and I, they were stopped by robots. (They were not the ones I fought with Yoshi and Link.) The figure had a bomb attached to him and he dropped it. Two robots came over and started it. Pit and Mario tried to make them stop but two other robots came and took them off the robots setting the bomb. "Stop, put them down! I said. I started beating the robots up, and none of them came toward me. After they let Pit and Mario go, I stopped and looked at the green figure. I could see guilt and sorrow in his eyes. Link then grabbed my hand and I made a face that said "I am not budging until I know Pit is ok!" Link then said "He is all right." So I ran to Kirby`s star. We had to get Mario and Yoshi. We made it out of the explosion safely.

It was a while before something memorable happened. All we were doing was wandering around, but I did hold Pit`s hand once or twice. But while we were walking the plane that Pit said I was on did not see us. And I heard that, that ship could see a mouse at the height. So I knew, someone or something that is good took over the plane.

But all of a sudden another plane came by and I could somehow see that Gaondorf and Bowser were the captains on that plane. "I have to go!" said Kirby. I said "Wait, why!?" "You`ll find out!" He said.

After about 30 minutes we were camping out in a tree so we wouldn`t be spotted. At that moment planes came attacking the plane that Bowser and Ganondorf were controlling. And after a little bit Kirby on a tiny plane went through the plane and destroyed it!

Later Kirby came back unharmed and all of us found a portal to another dimension! We all went through it, and it was almost the worst decision of my life.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When we were out of the portal we saw all of the allies all over Nintendo Land. And in front of me was the legendary Tabuu. See in Nintendo Land people considered him a myth, but some people thought he was real. People told stories how Tabuu was old as time and tried to destroy all of Nintendo Land but someone unknown banished him to Subspace forever, but the catch is that he can make items to pop up of nowhere to achieve his goal. When I saw him I aimed at his heart, and shot. It almost hit him but he had wings and when the arrow touched them, it shattered! He then made a sonic boom that was really bright, my eyes turned red! Pit then pushed me out of the way! When I woke up everyone were trophies. I first went over to try and free Pit, but Tabuu saw me and shot lasers to my hand and leg. I decided to retreat.

When I was out I was above water! I decide to still jump. It was about two hours before I reached shore. I considered myself lucky. And I was at King dedede`s castle. "Great." I said sarcastically. So I decided to head in.

When I was in the throne room I found Luigi, Ness, and King Dedede walking! They looked at me and they could see my face that I was desperate. After a while Ness put bandages on my wounds. Then King Dedede decided to head out.

After hours and hours of walking we finally made it to the portal. It took about an hour to climb up. We were finally there, when we entered King Dedede saw Bowser as a statue. He decided to reluctantly free him. When he woke him up he was mad, he then attacked him.

After a short fight King Dedede won. He freed Bowser again and he wanted to fight us again but King dedede smacked him on the nose and pointed to the Master Hand. And Bowser understood.

We saw Kirby somehow not a trophy anymore when we were up. He spit up the gold pin that he found when Bowser took Zelda. Speaking of which when Kirby found Ganondorf as a trophy Bowser sneaked up behind him and went on a rampage, he bit him but he could not feel it because he was a trophy, and Bowser marched off. You should have seen Kirby`s face, he was confused. But then king dedede charged to Kirby and hugged him. He pointed up, and pulled Kirby.

When I found Pit`s trophy I immediately freed him. When he awoke I hugged him tightly. I knew while I was hugging him he was looking at Ness and Luigi with a confused face.

I then looked for Zelda and Link`s trophies. I found them a little bit later and freed them. The first thing Zelda did when I freed her was she hugged me tightly. We all looked at each other, but then Link looked at Ganondorf`s trophy. I knew what we had to do.

We then walked to it, while I was holding Link and Zelda`s hands because I was afraid he would do something bad to me for not accepting something, I will talk about another time. When we made our way to the trophy we all nodded at each other. Zelda touched the bottom of the trophy. When he was freed he looked at me and glared. But Link simply just pointed up. We walked up the stairs.

While we were waiting a motorcycle came and almost hit me! It was Wario`s. But about an hour later a blue hedgehog named Sonic and challenged Tabuu to a brawl.

After a long battle Sonic won! When Tabuu was weak I held Pit`s hand, he smiled at me! I could see Tabuu looking at me and with the last of his power he shot an energy ball at me! When Pit`s saw it coming towards me he hugged me so hard I could not feel my legs. But before it could hit us everyone but Tabuu teleported to an island, we were all safe. At perfect timing it was a sunset so I kissed Pit! When Link saw me his mouth was gaping open. Zelda kissed him on the cheek, he stopped.

Everyone went back to their rightful places. When I was at Ordon village Talo came and said "Can you play with us now?!"


End file.
